queenfandomcom-20200213-history
Live'r Than You'll Ever Be – Bestival 2007
Live'r Than You'll Ever Be is a recording of a show by The Kleptones at the 2007 Bestival. The title is taken from the celebrated 1969 Rolling Stones bootleg. Track listing Track listing # "Precession" 2:32 # "See" 3:33 #* Queen, "One Vision" #* Quentin Harris, "Let's Be Young" #* KRS-One, "Hip Hop v. Rap" #* Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five, "The Message" #* Kelis, "Milkshake" #* vocals same as ANatHH # "War Of Confusion" 3:24 #* Edwin Starr, "War" #* Genesis, "Land of Confusion" #* Cypress Hill, "Insane in the Brain" # "Life In The E-Pro" 1:38 #* The Eagles, "Life in the Fast Lane" #* Rage Against the Machine, "Bullet in the Head" #* Beck, "E-Pro" #* Run D.M.C., "King Of Rock" # "Black Cocaine" 1:30 #* Run D.M.C., "King Of Rock" #* AC/DC, "Back in Black" #* Eric Clapton, "Cocaine" # "Need You This Way" 2:34 #* Aerosmith, "Walk This Way" #* INXS, "Need You Tonight" # "Cowboy's Delight" 0:48 #* The Sugarhill Gang, "Rapper's Delight" # "Delight Years" 2:09 #* The Sugarhill Gang, "Rapper's Delight" #* The Rolling Stones, "2000 Light Years From Home" #* David Bowie, "Golden Years" # "Bite" 3:28 #* Ol' Dirty Bastard, "Got Your Money" #* Queen, "Another One Bites the Dust" # "Can't Breathe" 1:49 #* Q-Tip, "Breathe and Stop" #* Hall & Oates, "I Can't Go For That" #* The Spin Doctors, "The Two Princes" # "Know How Frogs Function" 3:04 #* Shorty Long, "Function at the Junction" #* The Doors, "Peace Frog" # "Cymbalicker" 4:23 #* Aphex Twin, "Windowlicker" #* Bon Jovi, "You Give Love A Bad Name" #* Brian Fahey and his Orchestra, "At the Sign of the Swingin' Cymbal" # "Underground Hand" 5:34 #* Queen, "It's a Kind of Magic" #* Aerosmith, "Dude Looks Like a Lady" #* Nine Inch Nails, "The Hand That Feeds" #* The White Stripes, "The Hardest Button To Button" #* Tori Amos, "Professional Widow" # "Wayward Beats" 0:43 #* Kansas, "Carry On My Wayward Son" #* Justice, "We Are Your Friends" # "Second Hand Volume" 2:09 #* Fleetwood Mac, "Second Hand News" #* M.A.R.R.S., "Pump Up The Volume" # "Three Girl Bump" 2:26 #* Spank Rock (w/Amanda Blank), "Bump" #* Wire, "Three Girl Rhumba" #* Trio, "Da Da Da" # "Inferno" 2:12 #* The Trammps, "Disco Inferno" #* Ash, "Burn Baby Burn" #* Van Halen, "Jump" #* Amy Winehouse, "Rehab" #* Britney Spears, "Toxic" # "Hella Phat" 3:32 #* Leftfield, "Phat Planet" #* Britney Spears, "Toxic" #* No Doubt, "Hella Good" #* Madonna, "Music" # "Run Outside" 2:53 #* Martha & The Vandellas, "Nowhere to Run" #* George Michael, "Outside" # "Uptight Jet" 3:05 #* Stevie Wonder, "Uptight (Everything's All Right)" #* Jet, "Get What You Need" # "22 Grand Hop" 2:03 #* Dead Prez, "It's Bigger Than Hip Hop" #* The Rakes - "22 Grand Job" # "Break On Miserlou" 6:52 #* The Doors, "Break On Through" #* audio clip from Pulp Fiction #* Dick Dale and the Del-Tones, "Miserlou" Category:Remix albums